Mike Wazowski
Mike Wazowski is Sulley's best friend and laugh assistant. Bio Mike Wazowski is Sulley's laugh assistant on the Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor. The two are also best friends, as well as room mates. He has a lot of friends at work, but there are some who don't like him such as Roz who constantly is pressuring him about giving her his paperwork. He is in a relationship with Celia Mae, who calls him Googly Bear. In Monsters, Inc., Mike is Sulley's best friend and working partner at Monsters, Inc.. He is supporting Sulley about being the number 1 scarer, and like Sulley he is enemies with Randall Boggs. He is also Celia Mae's boyfriend and seems to be watched at by Roz who awaits for his paperwork. While at Harryhausen's for Celia's birthday, Sulley appeared out of nowhere to tell Mike that he had lead a human girl into the monster world. Putting her into a Monsters, Inc. gym bag, Sulley tried to show him, but the human girl got out of the bag and wreaked havoc all over the restaurant. The two secretly took her out before the CDA found her and disinfected the entire restaurant. At their apartment, Mike tries to create a plan to put her back where she belongs, back in the human world. When Waternoose throws Mike and Sulley into the frozen wasteland, a rift forms between them after Mike gets mad at him. When they learn that their boss, Mr. Waternoose, and Randall are in on a scam of draining children of screams, Sulley tricks Waternoose into confessing, while Mike records the confession and smugly replays it to watching C.D.A agents. Once Boo is back in her room, Mike rebuilds her door that the CDA destroyed so Sulley will be happy again. Sometime after the film, Mike's low-budget company play Put That Thing Back Where It Came From, Or So Help Me that he has starred in, written, directed, and produced comes in front of the audiences. In Mike's New Car, Mike is now the protagonist of his own story. He has brought a new six-wheel drive car, and wants to show it to Sulley. When they both get in the car, Sulley accidentally ruins the brand-new car and injures Mike, who then throws him out. In the end, Mike speeds off and wrecks the car completely. Mike is set to reappear in the prequel Monsters University. He is now the protagonist. He is smaller and wears a retainer. In the trailer, we follow him on his way to Monsters University, where he gets off his bus there, then gets an ID, room key, and finds Sulley to be another scaring major, and so they are introduced. He attends the school to achieve his dream of being an expert scarer. When he discovers Sulley will be his roommate, they do not get along well and their constant arguing gets them thrown out of their scaring class and must work together with a team of friends to get them back in. Mike Wazowski’s lifelong dream is to become a Scarer at Monsters, Inc.—and he’s sure he knows just how to do it. Ever since he was a young monster, Mike’s had his eye on Monsters University, home of the world’s top Scare Program. Now a freshman and hopeful Scare student, he’s well versed in the rich history, theory and technique required to reach his goal, and the little green one-eyed monster has more confidence, enthusiasm, determination and heart than all of his classmates combined. But unexpected roadblocks derail Mike’s plans and he’s forced to team up with a group of misfit monsters and an unlikely ally to give it the old college try and pull off the biggest coup in the University’s history. Personality Mike and Sulley argue and/or fight sometimes; however, it is usually Sulley who annoys Mike first. He is funny, smart, brave, but can sometimes fail to see the obvious in a situation. While he can sometimes be smart, he is often times not. Description Mike has light green skin and two horns. He only has one eye, which takes up most of his face. He wears a retainer. Appearances Films *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University Shorts *Mike's New Car Video Games *Monsters, Inc.: The Video Game *Monsters, Inc. Scream Team *Monsters, Inc. Scream Arena *Disney Universe (as a costume) *Monsters, Inc. Run *Disney Infinity Comics *Monsters, Inc. Laugh Factory Trivia *In an early animation test, Mike was considered to have no arms and would have picked things up with his feet. *As revealed in a cut-scene Mike was originally Randall's assistant. *Mike is renamed "Robert" (or "Bob" for short) in the French dub. * Mike has a brief cameo, swimming past in scuba gear during the credits of Finding Nemo, returning the favor, so to speak, after there is a Nemo cameo near the end of Monsters, Inc. The "gear" he is wearing was what he wore to "protect" himself from Boo in Monsters, Inc. * Mike appears in the end credits of Cars as a small car. This car version of him also appears shortly in Tokyo Mater with Sulley when Mater drives through a building. * He also starred in Tomorrowland's attraction, Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor, with Roz. * A topper of Mike can be seen in WALL-E. * In the original pitch of Monsters, Inc., Mike did not appear in the movie. * Mike also wears contact lenses. * Whenever Mike Wazowski is shown on public media, such as a Monsters, Inc. commercial or a magazine cover, his face is actually always covered up by the text on said media (such as the Monsters, Inc. "M eyeball" logo in the commercial and a bar code on the magazine cover). Also the DVD (and possibly the upcoming Blu-ray disc) for the film appears to take this even further by having the DVD artwork and the hole in the middle of the DVD used to secure it into place once inside the DVD player both positioned in a way so that the hole is actually placed over Mike's face! Quotes *"I'm officially a college student!" *"Would you listen to this! Blame it on the little guy! How original! He must've read the schedule wrong with his ONE EYE!" *"Hey! Good morning, Monstropolis. It's now five after the hour of 6:00 A.M. in the big monster city. Temperature's a balmy 65 degrees - which is good news for you reptiles - and it looks like it's going to be a perfect day to maybe, hey, just lie in bed, sleep in, or simply... work out that flab that's hanging over the bed!" *"l...I just got us into a little place called, um, Harryhausen's." *"Not for Googley Bear." *"You're the boss. You're the big hairy boss." *"That's it. I'm out of ideas. We're closed." *"Well, then you find some place for it to sleep. WHILE I THINK OF A PLAN?" *"Roz, my tender, oozing blossom, you're looking fabulous today. Is that a new haircut? Tell me it's a new haircut. It's got to be a new haircut. New makeup? You had a lift? You had a tuck? You had something? Something has been inserted in in you that makes you look..." *"Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me!" *"Hello!" *"Why couldn't we get banished here?" *"Let's watch my favorite part again.... shall we?" Gallery MikeWazowski1.jpg MikeWazowski2.jpg MikeWazowski3.jpg MikeWazowski4.jpg MikeWazowski5.jpg MikeWazowski6.jpg MikeWazowski7.jpg MikeWazowski8.jpg MikeWazowski9.jpg MikeWazowski10.jpg MikeWazowski11.jpg MikeWazowski12.jpg MikeWazowski13.jpg MikeWazowski14.jpg MikeWazowski15.jpg File:Mike1.png MikeWazowski3 Monsters Inc.jpg Mhac.png File:Earlymike.jpg Mike_Wazowski2.jpg Mwah.png Msd.png Mike-Snowman-Christmas.jpg File:Mike MU Comp.jpg|Younger Mike from Monsters University as compared to his older self in Monsters, Inc. Monsters University.jpg|One incarnation the production team thought of for young Mike. D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-01.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-02.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-08.jpeg|Monsters University Clay Model D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-12.jpeg|Comparison of eyes and horns between Monsters Inc and Monsters University D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-13.jpeg|Mike's horns D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-14.jpeg|Mike showing off his retainer D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-20.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art with Sulley Monstersuniversity 2.jpg Monsters-University-Mike-Sleeping.jpg mike's-id.png|Mike's ID S045a 24epub.pub16.177.jpg monsters-inc2-208489.jpg ya.png|Baby Mike Gaming-disney-infinity-monsters-inc-1.jpg|Mike in Disney Infinity Disney_Infinity_Figure_Mike_Wazowski.jpg|Mike's figure in Disney Infinity Postertranslate.jpg Exclusive-meet-the-class-of-monsters-university-128728-a-1361296268-1000-1294.jpg|Mike as he appears in Monsters University Category:Monsters Category:Scare Assistants Category:Laugh Assistants Category:Students